custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Darkest Light
Looking good There may only be one chapter and a prologue, but I have to say, this story looks very promising. What truly sets your stories apart, is that you are able to capture the mood of the story very well. I haven't finished TSC yet (I'm a slow reader), but I skimmed over this, and it's brilliant, from what I see.—[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] (Blog|TDS|AAoW) Category:User:BionicleKid 00:57, August 20, 2011 (UTC) This is among the best pieces of literature I have read on CBW. A perfect and graceful flow of description, action, seriousness, emotion, edginess, and moral confrontation. I do very strongly feel you are a writer of much better quality and capability than myself. Your attention to detail continues to take my breath away. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!]] 05:46, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, CB, for your compliments on my writing! You sell yourself short, though, honestly, I consider you to be a better author then me. But I'm very glad you're enjoying the story so far! 'Varkanax ' 15:19, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Wow! I have trouble keeping up with the story! You right faster than my friend reads, and at 508 words per minute, that is amazing! The story is great, though! Keep writing! ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 01:31, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Toa Roden's Official Review Before I begin... It's been several weeks since I read The Darkest Light, and I'm currently reading Shattering, and the two stories tend to run together in my head, so I apologize in advance if this review does not meet expectations. But I shall try. First I'll focus on the plot. It starts out fairly simple, straight-forward, and maybe even a little optimistic. (Hold on... Varkanax never writes optimistic. Maybe he's setting us up for another of his depressing endings.) But it doesn't last. This is war, after all. Several viewpoints, a mission gone wrong, bounty hunters with a single goal in mind: Shardak's head, a successful (Another optimistic note: what's going on here?) rebel siege of Gigas Magna, an ever-deepening relationship between Shardak and Valkryia, a host of new characters, several of whom end up as corpses within a half-dozen chapters of their introduction, etc., etc., etc,... There's a lot going on. Maybe even too much; several times I found myself re-reading passages in order to fully understand what just happened. And I have excellent reading comprehension, so... I'll call that a flaw. But overall, a very well-done plot. And the ending is great, although it does make you wonder just how much more Shardak (not to mention the rebellion itself) can take. Characters: another very important aspect of a story. I have a problem with boring characters, so forgive me if I get too harsh. Fairon. Not much to say here. The changes first seen in TSC continue, and I can find no glaringly obvious flaws in Fairon's transformation into a veteran warrior. Emotional trauma, check. Combat capability, check. Everything else necessary, check. Shardak. Not a lot to say here, either. Although the ghost of his "personality-less personality" still exists, it is only a ghost, and is slowly being replaced with something rather like the following: Grim, determined, combat-capable. Rather sensitive and emotional; prone to minor attacks of depression. In love, although he tries to convince himself otherwise. (Yes, Shardak. I'm not in charge of your innermost feelings, Varkanax39 is, but I don't think Valkryia's treachery has changed anything.) Valkryia. A well-balanced and (forgive me) epic character to begin with, and you add some conflict, a bit of indecision... Five stars. The minor and/or non-protagonist characters are also well done, with the exception of minor characters that start to become major. Case in point: Silver and Dust. Neither has a Custom BIONICLE Wiki page. Neither Matoran's colors, element, equipment or Kanohi has been revealed. We have a very small bit of personality, but they need more. Much more. But aside from this, the characters in TDL are excellent. By 'excellent' I mean 'well-balanced', 'interesting', etc., etc. Writing is excellent. Still retains the somber note found of all of Varkanax39's stories, but seems to have become a little less dark. Well, at least for the most part. Dialogue is wonderful. Can't think of a single thing that could be improved, except maybe that the characters all seem to speak perfect English. An accent or clipped words or something like that would not be out of place. Description is good, although maybe the descriptive passages could be broken up somehow. As it is, they tend to be a little dry and monotonous. Not that they're bad; we just need a longer attention span. :P But anyways, another excellent job, probably Varkanax's best, at least at the present time. I have come to the realization I need to have some higher standards when giving overall ratings, or else stories will start going off the charts. But even with my new higher standards, The Darkest Light definitely deserves an A-. Nothing higher; we can't let Varkanax get a swelled head, can we? ;-) '''Overall Rating: A- Thank you, once again, for writing an amazingly well-done, in depth review. There was very little in your review that could be at all improved, you've done an excellent job. (I was kind of hoping that the characters section could be a bit more lengthy and in depth when discussing the main characters, but it's not my job to critique reviews XD). I also found it interesting that you found TDL to be less dark then the rest of the series, which wasn't how I'd intended it but, looking back on it, it is a less dark story then ITD and TSC, at least, for the most part. Anyway, excellent job, Toa Roden. You've really become one of the best reviewers on CBW, and your reviews are certainly better than mine. Very well done. :) VarkanaxTalk 18:37,10/15/2011